Crack-fic!
by castellations
Summary: A crack-fic! Dumb Ways to Die belongs (presumably) to Tangerine Kitty on Youtube. I own nothing. ALLONS-Y!
1. Dumb Ways to Die

**I would like to note that although I do not own this song, I do own the particular lyrics of this version of the song. I own this version of the song, but not the song in general. I take requests, so if you would like me to do something, let me know in the comments.**

Hook: Get your hand cut off by a croc,

Ariel: Stab a witch with a fork on a dock.

Snow: Jump off a cliff while running from guards,

Graham: Insult a guy with a wolf at a local bar.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Regina: *evil* Cast a curse on everyone alive,

Pan: Open a box and get trapped inside.

Zelena: Turn your skin green with jealousy,

Aurora: Prick your finger on a needle and sleep.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Daniel: Get your heart ripped out and crushed,

Dr. Wales: Get your brother killed...and...stuff.

Regina: Bring your heart to a witch fight,

Robin Hood: Steal from Rumplestiltskin and get skinned alive.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Emma: Break a curse and feel like a winner,

Sydney Glass: Fall in love and get trapped in a mirror.

Henry: Eat a cursed apple turnover,

Bae: Hey, what does this key do?

**Everyone: …**

**Bae: …**

**Henry: You know, that doesn't really rhyme.**

**Bae: So?**

**Henry: It has to rhyme.**

**Bae: Then you change your line.**

**Henry: No! That's how I died! I can't change it!**

**Bae: Talk to the directors, then.**

**Henry: Directors?**

**Belle: Yes. It would appear that we are…fictional characters. We only exist in a TV show called "Once Upon a Time".**

**Henry: NNNOOOOO! *falls to his knees* Why, oh, why? NO!**

**Emma: *walk in* What the hell is going on in here? *sees Henry* Hook. What did you do.**

**Hook: I did nothing, love. It was them. *points hook towards Bae and Belle***

**Emma: Did you guys tell him we were a TV show?**

**Bae: Yes.**

**Belle: It might have come up.**

**Emma: …**

**Belle: …**

**Bae: …**

**Emma: F**k you guys.**

**Mr. Gold: *bursts through the door with a fireball* I heard you were talking s**t about Belle.**

**Bae: Papa, really?**

**Belle: I'm special.**

**August: *from the other room* NO, YOU'RE NOT! YOU JUST THINK SO!  
Henry: *gets up off of his knees* What?**

**Emma: Kid, run.**

**Henry: *scared* Okay. *runs into kitchen* HEY, WHO ATE ALL THE APPLE PIE?! GRANDMA!**

**Snow: *from downstairs* I didn't do it!**

**Henry: Are you sure?**

**Snow: …**

**Henry: …**

**Snow: I'm afraid I can't answer that.**

**Henry: Goddamnit.**

**Emma: HENRY!**

**Henry: *runs to his room and loads his Nerf gun* It's game time.**

**Emma: HENRY!**

**Walsh: Are we going to continue or…**

**Emma: Shut up, you're not important.**

**Walsh: I proposed to you!**

**Emma: I said no.**

**Walsh: …**

**Emma: …**

**Walsh: I loved you.**

**Emma: I killed you.**

**Walsh: Come on! What does Hook have that I don't?**

**Hook: *comes over to them* I have Emma.**

**Henry: *from upstairs* DIE, BANANA!**

**Bae: Wow. He really IS my kid.**

**Emma: *looks at him* Yeah. You hate bananas?**

**Bae: *nods* Yep.**

**Emma: …**

**Bae: …**

**Emma: How the hell did I ever fall for you.**

**August: TRUUUUUEEEEE LOOOVVVEEE!  
**

**Belle: What the f**k just happened?**

**David: *bursts through the door* Let's do this!**

**Snow: Oh God.**

**Emma: No.**

**Henry: YEAH!**

**Belle: Huh?**

**Jefferson: I need to go in about three days, because H.Y.D.R.A. needs me to assassinate Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America. So can we hurry up?**

**Elsa: LET IT GO! LET IT GO!**

**Anna: Not again.**

**Henry: NOPE!**

**David: What?**

**Snow: F**K YOU!**

**Jefferson: *groans* Goddamnit.**

**Elsa: CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!**

**Anna: SHUT UP!  
**

**Elsa: *freezes Anna* LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!  
**

**Regina: I will cut you.**

**Zelena: I will destroy you all.**

**Zelena: …**

**Regina: …**

**Zelena: Will you be my friend?**

**Regina: Forever and always.**

**Henry: *starts singing 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift***

**Hook: SHIT!**

**Emma: HOOK! What the hell is it?**

**Hook: I spilled coffee on my jacket!  
**

**Emma: So?**

**Hook: This is leather, woman! Get hat through your head!**

**Emma: S***w you.**

**Hook: Shit. I'm screwed.**

**Henry: *stops singing* *comes downstairs* It's not like you had a chance anyways.**

**David: *laughs* True.**

**Snow: David! I will tell her if you don't stop it!**

**Emma: Tell me what?**

**Snow: He is an asshole. A gay asshole. Well, technically bisexual, but whatever.**

**David: …**

**Snow: …**

**Emma: …**

**Hook: …**

**Emma: …wait.**

**Henry: Hooking.**

**Emma: Hooking.**

**Bae: What the hell is—oooohhhh my God. Oh my God. They are a THING now, people. Hooking is a THING now. Shit.**

**Belle: I'm sorry, what?**

**Jefferson: I'm pretty sure you aren't listening, so I'm Bucky Barnes.**

**Henry: OH MY F**KING GOD!**

**Jefferson: …**

**Henry: …**

**Jefferson: …shit.**

**Henry: Don't you dare.**

**Jefferson: …**

**Henry: …**

**Jefferson: Goodbye! *jumps out the window* SHIT THAT WAS A MISTAKE**

**Henry: NO WAIT COME BACK I WANT TO HUG YOU**

**Snow: YOU TOO?! GOD, IS MY WHOLE FAMILY GAY?!**

**David: …**

**Emma: …**

**Bae: …**

**Hook: …**

**Henry: …**

**Belle: …**

**Regina: …**

**Mr. Gold: …**

**Snow: …**

**Henry: Pan.**

**David: Hook.**

**Bae: Pan.**

**Hook: David.**

**Emma: Regina.**

**Mr. Gold: What?**

**Belle: Red.**

**Red: WHAT!?**

**Snow: …Regina.**

**Regina: …**

**Everyone: …**

**Regina: *to Snow* Does that answer your incredibly stupid question?**

**Snow: Yes.**

**David: So are we getting a divorce, or…**

**Snow: OH MY GOD.**

**Henry: If we're all gay, then that means—oh s**t.**

**Everyone: HENRY!**

**Henry: *locks eyes with Bae***

**Bae: *locks eyes with Henry***

**Bae &amp; Henry: *together* PAN, CORA, AND AVA ARE ALL GAY!**

**August: Are we going to continue this or not?**

**Emma: Yes. Let's start over.**

**August: Good plan.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hook: Get your hand cut off by a croc,

Ariel: Stab a witch with a fork on a dock.

Snow: Jump off a cliff while running from guards,

Graham: Insult a guy with a wolf at the local bar.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Regina: *evil* Cast a curse on everyone alive,

Pan: Open a box and get trapped inside.

Jefferson: *comes back* Get trapped for good in Wonderland,

Mr. Gold: Be the most powerful person in all of the lands.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Zelena: Turn green with jealousy,

Aurora: Prick your finger on a needle and sleep.

Regina: Bring your heart to a witch fight,

Robin Hood: Steal from Rumplestiltskin and get skinned alive.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Emma: Break a curse and feel like a winner,

Sydney Glass: Fall in love and get trapped in a mirror.

Henry: Eat a cursed apple turnover,

Bae: Hey, what does this key do?

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

Dumb ways to die.

So many dumb ways to die.

August: Get tasered by an evil, crazy lady,

David: Almost die while trying to protect your baby.

Anna and Kristoff: *together* Get locked in a trunk and thrown into the ocean,

Elsa: Freeze random things, and let go of emotions!

Walsh: Get turned into a flying monkey!

**Zelena: …**

**Walsh: …**

**Zelena: Yeah. Sorry about that.**

**Walsh: It's okay. It could happen to anyone.**

**Zelena: …**

**Walsh: …**

**Zelena: …**

**Walsh: …Would you like to come over for dinner?**

**Zelena: …**

**Walsh: …**

**Zelena: …yes.**

**Walsh: Oh thank God.**

**Emma: Although I ship this—**

**Me: SHUT UP AND KISS GODDAMNIT**

**Zelena: …**

**Walsh: …**

**Emma: …**

**Me: …sorry. ONWARD, MY FELLOW COMPANIONS!**

**Emma: Fine.**

**Zelena: I like chicken, just so you know. *winks at Walsh***

**Walsh: *blushes***

**Me: AAAWWWW YIIIISSSSS WHOOOO!**

They're the dumbest ways to die.

The dumbest ways to die!

Dumb ways to die!

So many dumb, so many dumb ways to die.

Emma: Be safe if you're a storybook character. A message from Emma Swan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Henry: So, you and Walsh are like a thing now?**

**Zelena: ….Yes.**

**Henry: Good. Because if you ever kill him I swear on my mother's life that I will find you , I will hunt you down and I will kill you.**

**Zelena: *inches away from Henry* What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Henry: …**

**Zelena: …**

**Henry: …I'm Batman.**

**Zelena: Oh God.**

**August: Why is Bae a dragon?**

**Emma: Okay. Mr. Gold, what did you do?**

**Mr. Gold: He wanted to feel power.**

**Emma: Fuck you.**

**August: I'm going to have to side with her on this one.**

**Emma: *walks over to Bae* C'mon, Neal. It's time to change you back.**

**Bae: RAWR!**

**Emma: What?**

**August: What did he say?**

**Emma: He says, "FUCK YOU EMMA SWAN I'M NEVER GOING BACK. THE PAST IS IN THE PAST, SO LET IT GO.**

**August: C'mon down, Neal, you can't fly around Storybrooke forever.**

**Bae: RAWR!**

**Emma: He said, YES I CAN. BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH DID. SO I CAN TOO.**

**August: Who the hell is Benedict Cumberbatch?**

**Emma: Sherlock Holmes. Educate yourself, you uncultured peasant.**

**August: …shit.**

**David: Yeah. You're fucking screwed.**

**Walsh: So when are we doing this again?**

**David: Next Friday. But next time, instead of doing it in the forest, why don't we go to the Author's mansion?**

**Robin: No.**

**Everyone else: Agreed.**

**Robin: Oh. Okay well if Regina wants to do it then I will. But I hate almost all of you.**

**Regina: Would you rather we do it at your campsite?**

**Robin: …**

**Regina: …**

**Robin: Nevermind. Next Friday at the Author's mansion. See you all then.**

**Bae: RAWR!**

**Emma: BAE GET DOWN HERE NOW**

**Bae: RAWR!**

**Emma: Good grief.**

**Me: LOL, you bitches have some weird shit going on over there. I'll see y'all tomorrow!**

**Everyone: Bye, Samantha!**

**Me: Bye, everyone! Oh, and NEAL FOR FUCK'S SAKE GET YOUR SCALY ASS DOWN HERE I'M HAVING YOUR FATHER CHANGE YOU BACK!**

**Bae: RAWR!**

**Me: ALLRIIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT!**

**Mr. Gold: *changes Neal back into a human and forever loses the ability to turn people into dragons and the next time he tries he will turn that person into a gecko***

**Me: Ha.**

**Bae: Wah.**

**Emma: I can see why I left you.**

**Jefferson: Shit. I have to go save Steve. Punk. See ya next Friday! *jumps out window* WHY DID I DO THAT AGAIN GODAMNIT I MAKE HORRIBLE LIFE CHOICES**

**Me: THAT'S WHY YOU NEED STEVE DAMNIT BUCKY**

**Jefferson: WHO THE HELL IS BUCKY?!**

**Me: NO WAIT COME BACK I LOVE YOU BUCKY!**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: … It's true. Who would like to do the disclaimer?**

**Zelena: I will. First of all, Samantha does not own any of the material in this story. And second of all, she would like me to tell you that should you want to make a video of this, PLEASE credit her with the lyrics. The original idea for this was from Tangerine Kitty on Youtube. All rights reserved.**

**Also, I am a new person now. I'm nice, so don't judge me or anything I do. Thank you.**

**Me: *wipes tears away* Oh, that was beautiful. Well done. *claps***

**Everyone: *claps***

**Me: Hey, Everyone! Go check out my fanfic, "Monsters" and the sequel, "It's Not Easy Being Green", which believe it or not, has absolutely nothing to do with being green!**

**Yeah, I have GOT to change my fanfic name for that one…**

**Anyways,**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**:D**

**p.s. I JUST changed my fanfic name. It is now called, "Faith, Hope, and Belief". I honestly hope that you check it out!**

**And if you want another crack-fic like this one, PLEASE let me know! I WILL take requests!**

**Emma: Who the hell are you talking to?**

**Henry: The computer people, duh.**

**Emma: ...**

**Henry: ...**

**Emma: You need help.**

**Henry: So I've been told.**

**Belle: *sniff* This is some crappy bullshit.**

**Mr. Gold: What?**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE**


	2. Random Kats

**David: Okay, so does everyone know why we're here?**

**Regina: No. So stfu.**

**Henry: STFU OMG MOM YOU STFU.**

**Emma: Henry! Don't say stuff like that!**

**Henry: I DO WHAT I WANT!**

**Loki: So then, why am I here?**

**Emma: Because, Loki, we're having a fandom meeting. So stfu.**

**Thor: This woman, I like her! *picks up Emma* ANOTHER! *throws Emma down***

**Loki: LOL!**

**Bucky Barnes/ Jefferson: So then Loki is free?**

**Elsa: I'm freeeeeeee!**

**Emma: Oh God.**

**Loki: Wait, what?**

**Thor: Ice goddess, please do not burden us with your irritating song!**

**Elsa: How dare you!**

**Anna: Ha!**

**Peter Quill: Huh? Wait what the fuck—**

**Groot: I am Groot!  
Percy Jackson: Well, I'm Persassius Jackson.**

**Annabeth Chase: PERCY!**

**Piper McClean: Fuck you guys!**

**Jason Grace: Pipes, stfu. You're not important.**

**Leo Valdez: OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Calypso: Shit, you bitches are fucking screwed. LOL!**

**Leo: LOL!  
Nico di Angelo: WTF?!**

**Hazel Levesque: What?**

**Frank Zhang: HAHA!**

**Hazel: No really, what's so funny?**

**Emma: Damn, you're stupid.**

**Frank: Hey! That's my girlfriend!**

**Emma: No, I was talking to this bitch, Khione. She thinks she's better than Elsa. Fat bitch.**

**August: MMMMMHHHHMMMM! *snaps fingers sassily***

**Bae: SHIT.**

**Henry: WAT.**

**Katniss: I WIN!**

**Peeta: I LOVE YOU!**

**Katniss: No.**

**Gale: YUS!**

**Katniss: OMG GALE I DON'T LOVE YOU EITHER!**

**David: HAHAHA**

**Snow: AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Loki: You uncultured peasants.**

**Thor: NO LOKI**

**Tony Stark: WAIT, WHAT!?**

**Everyone else: …..**

**Tony: …what?**

**Henry: This is awkward.**

**Rain: Awkward silence.**

**Glinda: LOATHING!**

**Elphaba: UNADULTARATED LOATHING!**

**Rain: UGH!**

**Fiyero: Hey, Elphaba! Look at me, I'm not dead!**

**Nessarose: Did you just—**

**Glinda: Oh no.**

**Henry: Prepare for death.**

**David: *puts on Stormtrooper helmet* Ready.**

**August: WHAT**

**Katniss: PEETA I LOVE YOU AGAIN NOW GO AND MAKE ME SOME BEER BREAD BABY**

**Peeta: YAS Don't worry honey, I won't let you down! *runs off***

**Katniss: Good.**

**Gale: So you wanna kiss?**

**Katniss: *punches Gale in the face* Fuck you.**

**Henry: OH SNAP!**

**Tony: I'm Iron Man. Case closed.**

**Thor: NAY, MAN OF IRON. I DISAGREE.**

**Loki: What?**

**Emma: SHIT!**

**Hook: EMMA!**

***power goes out***

**Henry: Mom!**

**Emma: Henry!**

**Hook: Emma!**

**David: Snow!**

**Snow: David!**

**Katniss: Peeta?**

**Peeta: I'm right here, Kat!**

**Katniss: Aw, you're so sweet and handsome and caring—**

**Gale: AUGH! HAS ANYBODY SEEN MY ABS?!...Oh, wait…there they are…thank God, I thought I lost you, babies… *kisses his abs***

**Peeta: *whispers* I can see why you left him.**

**Katniss: Yeah, I know, right?  
Belle: What? Who the hell—**

**Mr. Gold: BELLE!**

**Edmund: Wait, what am I doing here?**

**Belle: WHAT BUT WAIT YOU WERE DEAD IN THE TRAIN CRASH!**

**Peter: Yeah, that's what I thought, too!  
Lucy: Who cares?**

**David: *raises hand***

***lights come back on***

**Belle: *gasps* It IS you! *hugs Edmund, Peter, and Lucy***

**Lucy: Why are you hugging me?**

**Edmund: *whispers* I think she's a psychopath.**

**Belle: *stops hugging* I am not!**

**David: I'm still waiting.**

**Snow: For what?**

**Hook: His dignity.**

**Emma: *bitch-slaps Hook***

**Hook: AH!**

**Edmund: I like this place!**

**Lucy: *hits him* Stop that!**

**Peter: You stop that!**

**August: FUUUCCKK!**

**Emma: SHOTGUN!**

**Henry: *loads shotgun* It's game time!**

**David: YUS!**

**Gale: Who wants to kiss me? *flexes muscles***

**Katniss: My fist! *punches Gale in the face***

**Peeta: *comes in with a big pan* Katniss darling, I made you beer bread!  
Nora Battle-Born: Hi! I'm Samantha's Skyrim character.**

**Edmund: Hi!**

**Lucy: Nice to meet you!**

**Peter: Hello!**

**Katniss: Hey!**

**Peeta: It's nice to meet you! What is your name?**

**Nora: Nora Battle-Born.**

**Katniss: WHOAH!**

**Nora: What?**

**Katniss: That bow looks so cool. Could I try?**

**Nora: Sure! *hands Daedric Bow of Flames to Katniss***

**Katniss: *fires an arrow at Fiyero* *Fiyero catches on fire* Fiyero screams***

***Katniss grins***

**Nora: Keep it. You obviously want it more. Besides, I've got a spare.**

**Peeta: Want bread?**

**Katniss: Of course! *takes some bread* Oh, Peeta, you've done it again! This is Marvelous!**

**Marvel: DID SOMEONE CALL ME?!**

**Glimmer: NO!**

**Cato: Whut?!**

**Clove: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!  
Edmund: Oh shit.**

**Peter: ED!**

**Lucy: *runs away* FUUUUUUUCCCCK!**

**Emma: Okay, I think we should wrap this up. This is getting too weird for me.**

**Nora: Okay…. BYE EVERYONE!**

**Everyone: BYE!**

I actually have a cat named Katniss. LOL. I also have another cat named Kit-Kat. :D


	3. Texting

**Rosalind: So, why are we here?**

**Robert: Hm. No idea.**

**Henry: Hey, you know it's funny, because it's like you two are the same person or something.**

**Bae: OOOOOOHHHHHH HOOKED ON A FEEEEEELLINNGGG**

**August: DUN DUN DUN DUN**

**Hook: I'M HIGH ON BELIEVING!**

**Peter Q.: THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!****  
**Anna: NO.****

**Elsa: YES! I love that song!**

**Peter Q.: Wow! I thought you were a bitch, but you're not! Join us! HOOKED ON A FEEELING!**

**Elsa: I'M HIGH ON BELIEEEVVINNGGGGGGGG!**

**Henry: OMG STFU!**

**Elsa: *Freezes Henry* No!**

**Anna: WAH!**

**Regina: Fuck you, fuck you very, very muuuuuuucccch.**

**Draco: Oooo, this is my song.**

**Regina: *kills him* Nope, it's mine.**

**Emma: WHY?!**

**David: LOL, haha.**

**Snow: IDEK!**

**Dean: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!**

**Sam: JESS!**

**Jess: SAM!**

**Snow: DAVID!**

**Kristoff: WAT wait where did ma fuckin reindeer go**

**Me: Oh, I killed him.**

**Kristoff: *DRAMATIC GASP* GASP! YOU KILLED MA FUCKIN REINDEER WOMAN NOW I GONNA KILL YOU**

**Me: OMG Kristoff stop talking like an idiot**

**Anna: Samantha, why did I marry him?**

**Me: Sigh, dearest. I have no idea. But you, my darling, have a poor taste in men, it seems.**

**Elsa: Yah. Jah.**

**Anna: DIE! *kills kristoff***

**Elsa: Bitch, ain't nobody got time for that!****  
**Sam: What?****

**Dean: GIVE ME PIE****  
**Emma: NO DEAN**  
**August: YES DEAN HERE HAVE SOME PIE****

**Dean: YES!**

**Sam: NNNOOOOO!**

***the lights go out***

**Everyone: WAIT WTF?!****  
**Emma: Wait did we let a sheep in here?****

**Dean: *Baaaa. Baaaaaa.***

**August: OMFG WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE!?**

**Dean: Baaaa! Baaaa!**

**Sam: He says, "Fuck you!"**

**Darcy: Wait, u can understand him?**

**Jane: Darcy, I thought we weren't going to use texting acronyms?**

**Thor: Yes, Darcy, do not use your ing-ing of text. Jane does not want you to do so.**

**Tony: What?**

**Elsa: Bitch, please. I betta dan all of y'all fuckas.**

**Anna: Brah. *puts on sunglasses.***

**Darcy: OMG wt doing?!**

**Thor: What does WTF mean?**

**Dean: Ba ba ba**

**Sam: "Well that's funny."**

**Elsa: Oh, is it, Ninja Sheep?**

**Sam: Hey! DO NOT BRING NINJA SHEEP INTO THIS!**

**Snow: FINE.**

**David: I'm GAY!****  
**Emma: AUGH I KNEW IT****

**Daniel: I NEVER LOVED REGINA**

**Regina: FUCK YOU THEN *KILLS THE SON-OF-A-BITCH***

**Regina: YEAH!**

**August: NO ONE IS LIKE ME**

**Pan: I AM LIKE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE EVERYONE**

**Sam: Is everyone here gay?!****  
**Dean: Ba ba.****

**Sam: Who—**

**Dean: Ba ba ba baaaaa.**

**Sam: ….me for you.**

**Me: DESTIEL AND WINCEST ALL THE WAY MUTHAFUCKAS**

**Elsa: JAH!**

**Anna: HURRAH!**

**Everyone else: YES!**

**Me: TA-TA FOR NOW!**

**Loki: BAZINGA!**

**Tom: Loki...**

**Me: MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE, OH LORD!**

**Harry: Hermione!**

**Hermione: Harry! What is it?**

**Harry: Look at me! *holds up Hermione's wand* Oh, oh! Professer, _I _know the answer! I know it!  
Ron: *laughes* HAHHAHA**

**Harry: HAHAHAHAH**

**Hermione: …**

**Emma: OOOOOO**

**Henry: What?**

**Emma: SOMEONE ATE ALL THE GODDAMNED PIE**

**Dean: *sudden realization* Crap.**

**Sam: DEAN!**

**Emma: Did you—**

**Dean: No.**

**Sam: Yeah, you did!**

**Dean: Fuck off, assbutt.**

**Castiel: Hey! That's my line!**

**Dean: Castiel, go away.**

**Castiel: *goes away***

**Me: Haha, yes!**

**Henry: Knock, Knock, muthafuckas!**

**Emma: That was a shitty excuse.**

**David: Bazinga!**

**Snow: LOL, WTF**

**Rosalind: Why aren't these people—**

**Robert: Finishing their sentences? I have no idea.**

**Henry: Really, who the fuck are you two?**

**Dean: : )  
Sam: :/**

**Me: YEASS**

**Me: WAIT WTF LOL**

**Henry: :O**

**Emma: LOLZEZ  
Dumbledore: HAI**

**Harry: AUGH DUDE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD  
Dean: Meh.**

**Sam: Did you eat all of their pie?**

**Dean: Yes, but I don't regret it!**


End file.
